


Accidents

by arborealstops



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Non-Canon Relationship, and i definitely was projecting, this is actual trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: CJ Cregg had done many things in life that embarrassed her.





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I told literally everyone who read this that _under no circumstances_ will I ever publish this. It's so wildly out of left field, and doesn't even fully make sense, but it made _my_ life easier to pretend it was true. So when you finish this, I recommend finding some other, much better CJ/Kate fic. 
> 
> Also, it's a little bit OOC, mostly for Kate, but like I said, this wasn't really meant to ever be published and was just my way of dealing with life.

CJ Cregg had done many things in her life that embarrassed her. The first one that came to mind was when she'd been caught making out with Jill Macbeth in the back of her brother's truck. The shouting and screaming afterward had led to her never being able to look either of them in the eye again. 

But even that wasn't as embarrassing as her current situation. She did her best to avoid looking at the woman standing in the hallway. The only sane people who were awake right now were government employees- which meant she should probably lose the "sane" to avoid sounding oxymoronic- and usually, CJ did a fairly good job of avoiding them. Not today, though, it seemed. 

"Ms. Cregg." If CJ's being honest, she didn't even know Kate lived in the same building as her, much less the same floor. She had kind of always assumed that Kate spent every living moment in her office st the White House. Then again, she conceded, her old neighbors had been sure that CJ had a room at the White House where she slept. (She did- it was called an office.) Still, it was kind of embarrassing to find out that your coworker lived in the same building as you by running into them at four in the morning, and even worse if you were carrying dirty laundry at the time. 

"Kate," CJ replied, adjusting the bedsheets she'd thrown over her shoulder, hoping the wet stain wasn't visible. "I didn't know you stayed here."

Kate raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly. "Only for about three months now," she replied, then gestured to CJ's laundry. "You going to the washer? I'll walk with you."

CJ was too shocked by Kate's change in demeanor outside of the White House to decline the offer. Instead she just shrugged and began walking toward to washing room down the hall. "You've really been here three months?" CJ finally asked.

"Just about." Kate held open the door for CJ. "I've been staying with a... friend." 

CJ raised an eyebrow, and Kate shrugged. "We're more like co-workers than anything, and we don't really get along well," she explained, watching as CJ loaded her bedding into the washing machine. "Did you spill something?"

CJ paused, glancing down at the laundry. _Dammit._ A wet spot was showing. She shrugged slightly, uncharacteristically shy, and finished shoving the sheets into the washer. When she'd started it, she found Kate still studying her quietly. She sighed. 

"Not exactly..." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, CJ decided to take a chance. "It's- I- I pissed the bed." The words tumbled quickly out of her mouth, and she looked away. It had been years since she'd told anyone that, and generally it led to a lot of unwanted judgemental comments. But Kate was silent. 

CJ looked up, and saw that Kate wasn't laughing, wasn't looking at her strangely. If anything, she looked... concerned. It was different, and it gave CJ yhe confidence she needed to explain. 

"It's been going on for as long as I remember, even as a kid. I don't really know why, and no one seems able to tell me. It happens if I eat too much, or stay up too late, or drink too little." CJ shrugged awkwardly. "My parents used to get me up every few hours to go to the bathroom, but that hasn't happened since high school..." She trailed off awkwardly, once again refusing to look at Kate. 

But Kate didn't seem to mind her confession. “I'm sorry,” she apologized, blushing slightly. “I didn't mean to- to-”

“It's fine,” CJ cut her off, wondering a little at Kate's demeanor. How she could go from being so confident, almost cocky, in the Situation Room, to shy and awkward around the senior staff, CJ would never know. But this was a side of her she'd never really seen- a more friendly, apologetic and softer Kate. “It's just been a… a while, since I told anyone.” She let out a soft, bitter laugh. “Haven't talked about it since before Danny left.” 

She knew Kate had heard enough from other staffers to know who Danny was, and she appreciated not having to explain that one, too. 

Kate's friendlier side seemed to be showing again. “Hey, if you ever need someone to wake you up in the middle of the night,” she offered, and CJ let out a soft chuckle. Looking up, though, she saw the sincerity in Kate's eyes. 

“You mean it?”

Kate looked away. “I mean, like I said, my- my roommate and I don't really- I mean, only if you'd want, that's kind of intimate, but if you want- I mean, I can-”

“Kate.” CJ cut her off, grabbing her hand. Her eyes were wet, but she chose to blame that on the lack of sleep rather than the fact that Kate was offering to help her with something she'd struggled with for years. “I'd love that.”

Kate brightened, smiling a bit. “Cool. I can start tonight?”

CJ smiled. “Sure. And, Kate?” She added, “Thank you.”


End file.
